Homer's Dream
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Homer has a dream.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons fanfic

A Hermer: Herbert Powell X Homer Simpson story

Homer's Dream

Note 1: I can't stop writing Hermer stories.

Note 2: This is a dream story that shows the Herb from "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou" and the Homer from after "Christmas Is a Fun Time of Year".

Disclaimer: I only own the story, none of the characters or places.

Chapter 1: Beforehand

Homer was laying in bed with his beloved husband, Herb, who was fast asleep. Homer was thinking about when he first met Herb. He hugs Herb, waking him, Herb smiles, hugs back and says, "I love you too, Homer. What are you doing still up?" Homer pulls away, lays on top of Herb and says, "I was just thinking about when we met.", Herb chuckles and says that he still can't believe how much they look alike even though they share a father. Homer yawns and says, "I hope I dream about you tonight.", "Oh Homer, you and your sense of romance." says Herb with a flirty tone. Homer's eyes close and he begins to fall asleep.

End of chapter 1: Beforehand

Next:

Chapter 2: Beginning of the Dream


	2. Chapter 2

Homer's Dream

Chapter 2: Beginning of the Dream

Homer is now dreaming, in his dream he's at Herb's mansion, he sees a limo going over to the gate, the limo is white with yellow trimming, he goes over to it, knocks on the window and says, "Hello in there." Herb rolls the window down and says surprised, "Homer?", Homer gasps and says, "Herb..", he thinks to himself, "This is a dream!" Herb opens the door and grabs his brother and says, "Homer! You look just like me! Except with less hair and more of a chest." Homer hugs him and says, "I need to tell you something. It's hard to believe, but this is either a dream-" Herb chuckles and says, "It is a dream." Homer can't believe this, he then says, "So..You know..How I feel.." Herb runs his fingers up Homer's back and tells him that he does.

Homer pulls Herb closer and begins to say something when Herb kisses him. Homer isn't surprised and kisses back, Herb licks Homer's lower lip and grabs Homer's pants. Homer chuckles and opens his mouth, Herb smiles and begins rolling his tongue over Homer's. Homer pulls away and says, "Say, you want to have sex? I know I do."

End of chapter 2: Beginning of the Dream

Next:

Chapter 3: Dream Sex


	3. Chapter 3

Homer's Dream

Chapter 3: Middle of the Dream

Later in the dream, we find Homer and Herbert nude on Herb's bed, Herb is caressing Homer and saying, "Ohh I've wanted to do this with a man for so long." The other man chuckles and says, "I've actually done this with you many times, only those times weren't dreams." Herb strokes his brother's ass and says, "I can believe that.", this makes the man moan repeatedly while telling his brother that this is great. The man tells his brother that he's been waiting for a man like him to venture into his life, and Homer chuckles and says that he felt the same way. Herb kisses the man, who kisses back, Herb makes a his pointer and index finger in the shape of a pair scissor and uses them to open Homer up, who moans while licking his brother's lower lip.

Herb's dick comes out with a whipping sound, and Homer glances at it before pulling away and begins sucking the head, which makes the brother sweat and say, "Ohhh yes! You knew exactly what to do, brother!" Homer continues sucking the head and Herb shoves his dick further down Homer's throat which makes the man gag a little, Herb feels like he's gonna cum so he tells Homer who nods, soon the liquid squirts out covering the man's mouth. Herb tells his brother to stop and kiss him, which Homer does with no hesistation. Herb tastes his cum and it tastes sweeter than Homer's kiss did, soon Herb pulls away and tells his lover that he's ready to go further.

End of chapter 3: Middle of the Dream

Next:

Chapter 4: End of the Dream


	4. Chapter 4

Homer's Dream

Chapter 4: End of the Dream

Homer smiles and lays down with his head on the pillows, Herb says, "This will probably hurt, so if it does, just know that it's out of pleasure." Homer nods, the older man then moves his ass towards the younger one's, shoving his dick in quickly, which makes Homer moan pleasurably. Homer tells his brother, "This is great! I still can't believe you feel the same about me in this dream." Herb puts his left hand on Homer's hip and thrusts him, that makes Homer moan again, and Herb says, "Believe it, baby, you're extremely sexy!"

Herb thrusts his lover more, getting faster with each thrust, Homer moans repeatedly, he feels as sweat rolls down his whole body, and Herb licks his lips saying, "You're so hot, babe. You make the hottest man look ugly." Homer chuckles and grabs the man's other hand, pulls it close to his lips and licks his fingers, which makes Herb chuckle. Homer says in between each lick, "You're hotter than me, brother." Herb's dick had reached the edge of Homer's prostate which him let out a long moan, Herb pulls his dick out saying, "That was great. I want to marry you someday.", "You and I are married outside of this dream.", Herb leans down and kisses Homer.

End of chapter 4: End of the Dream

Next:

Chapter 5: Aftermath


	5. Chapter 5

Homer's Dream

Chapter 5: Aftermath

Homer then wakes up, looks around and sees that he's back in reality. He yawns and sees Herb laying on his chest. The time is five thirty AM, and so Homer smiles, nudges his husband saying, "Wake up, my dear, it's morning." Herb yawns, wakes up, sits up and asks Homer how he slept to which Homer responds with, "Wonderfully, I dreamt the most romantic dream. How'd you sleep?" Herb smiles and tells the man that he slept well, saying, "I had a great night sleep."

The end


End file.
